Black Dahlia
by NoxButterfly
Summary: When Dahlia returns to Kattegat after 7 years of wondering the world, everything starts to change as the relations begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

Noise has gotten louder as the group moved closer to the Earl home. Five or six men surrounded a smaller group of women, leading them to learn their faith. Door was already open and the whole room was filled with men, women and children looking up to their lord. When they found themselves in front of the Earl himself none of the girls made a sound.

Ragnar sat in his usual manner, leaning to the right side, his eyes observing every move and every corner of the place. He glanced once or twice at his wife before paying his full attention to the girls. He called them up one by one looking at them, asking them a few questions before declaring them as slaves. Five of them were already at the other side of the room waiting for the remaining three to join them. As he called for another one, Rargnar shifted in his seat, bringing his left knee up to his chest. The hem of the entirely black dress swayed as a girl with her face covered with a cloak, walked up in front of him. He moved his head trying to catch the glimpse of her face, but the only thing he got was a strand of her hair. It bared the color of blood. When he was about to speak to her, girl's voice interrupted him causing him to smirk as he lifted his head up.

"Am I to be your slave too, Ragnar?" she spoke.

"Should I know you?" He asked, amused, leaning down trying to peak at her face with a smile on.

"I am offended that you don't remember me." She spoke taking off her cloak letting her wavy hair, braided in three small knots on her right side, fall to her mid back. She looked up and her piercing green eyes shot him a look with a smirk on her lips. Ragnar's smile disappeared with him shifting in his seat again, ready to jump up at any second. In a same moment it was replaced with a warm grin as the girl mirrored his expression. He got up hugging her tightly before moving away to look at her face.

"You look different. Better." He grinned widely holding his palms at her cheeks. When her eyes darted at the woman who sat next to him, Ragnar jumped up next to her to introduce her. "This is my wife, princess Aslaug."

Woman stood up standing about inch and half taller than her. Her eyes glowing and a smile on her lips as she seemed a little confused under her friendly posture. Ragnar kissed her cheek pulling the girl up to her.

"This is Dahlia. She grew up with us here. She is one of the oldest friends."

Dahlia bowed to the princess offering a smile, while the women gently hugged her. When she moved to sit back down Dahlia noticed she was with child.

"I wish you all the best." She said regarding her state.

"What brings you back?" Ragnar asked crooking his head to the left with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing that is going through your mind. I come, bringing gifts." She smiled devilishly.

"Should we speak in private then?" He moved towards the exit door and girl followed after bowing to the Aslaug once more before getting out. They walked through the market and Dahlia had her cloak up again not wanting to be seen by anyone else just yet. They walked towards the wood and away from the people, talking about small things. When they were finally alone she took of her cloak again and sat on the rock above Ragnar who sat on the ground.

"As I said, I bring gifts, to you and your crew." She grinned having a spark in her eyes as she reached into the bag attached to the belt of her dress. Ragnar eagerly awaited his surprise. She pulled out a piece of fabric, opened it and turned it to her friend. Ragnar's face lightened as he watched drawings. He took it from her hands and laid it on the ground before him. Dahlia slid down the rock and sat next to him, crossing legs beneath herself, looking at the drawing with the same expression on her face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked amazed.

"Not just that, I have many more of them." She giggled gripping her bag and biting her lip in excitement.

"Is this why you came back? To show me this?" Ragnar waved with the fabric in front of her face. "Nothing else?" He seemed interested in her every reason.

"Not just for that. As I traveled the world I came to hear about great Ragnar Lothbrok. They fear you and they respect you at the same time. You have changed everything by sailing west. I found these, all of them, through the southern empires. I brought them here because I want to be a part of it." Her eyes glistened as she spoke. Crackling fire that was always inside of her started to rage out through her eyes and it brought a smile to Ragnar's face to see someone who shared his enthusiasm with this.

"I will gather my crew tonight at the dinner, and you will be there to tell them all about this. Then we can decide whether or not you can come. But I believe there would be no problem with it." He said getting up. She smiled and followed after him.

"I wish to ask you another favor, one you can do right now." Dahlia raised her eyebrow looking at her friend. Shaking his head he waited for her question. "Six women came here with me. I don't want them harmed or enslaved. They've been loyal companions through my journey, even getting taken away with me."

"Done." He grinned and she thanked him.

As they returned to the village she watched people around her with joy in her eyes, feeling at home. Many familiar faces passed her, but not one of them remembered her. How could she blame them? She was away for a very long time.

"Ragnar?" She started still looking around. "Where is Lagertha?"

His faces changed a bit as it was unpleasant for him to talk about. Looking away for a short few seconds before he faced her, Ragnar blinked fast few times and smiled.

"About four years ago, she left me. We have been on a raid and Aslaug ended up having my son. I had to take care of my son. Around that time we lost Gyda to some illness. Lagertha left, and Bjorn left with his mother. About a month ago they came back, but she still refused to live with me. She is an Earl now. They live in the village, so Bjorn could be close to me and his brothers. She spends some time here and some time at her home." Ragnar's words saddened her deeply. Both Bjorn and Gyda knew her before she left.

"Could you take me to see them?" Dahlia smiled. "And Floki too?" She added remembering that silly man.

"You can see them all tonight at the feast. You should rest for now. Stay at my house, with your maidens. Till then, you can meet my sons with Aslaug."

As much as she looked forward to seeing and meeting everyone, Dahlia feared of how that dinner would go. It was not a fear for her safety; it was more of an internal shudder keeping her unease. She found some rest in the company of princess and Siggy. Most of her time though she spent having Ubbe and Hvitserk around. After being introduced properly to Ragnar's family, she went to find some silence in her dreams.

Night found Dahlia on her feet, getting ready for the rather serious night ahead of her. A dress rather similar in color to the one she had on earlier that day, had two knifes attached to its leather belt. The only thing standing out from the dark exterior of her clothing was a red string hanging in zig-zag over her upper chest and to her collar bone. When ready she took her drawings and made her way out to wait for everyone with Ragnar.

First face she met was his. He smiled, standing next to his first wife who awaited surprise he promised her earlier. When Lagertha turned, she never expected to see the girl who stood in front of her. In doubt of reality she reached out to Dahlia, who gripped her hand grinning widely.

"I thought we would never see you again." Blonde woman said hugging her old acquaintance.

"I thought so too, yet here I am." Dahlia began taking a step towards the tall blond guy behind Lagertha. "Bjorn?" she observed his stern face form a warmer appearance. "You are even bigger than your father is."

"It is good to see you again." Bjorn said in a tick voice.

"You were around nine or ten when I last saw you, I think." She offered a smile. "I am sure you shall be a great warrior."

Just as Dahila felt like at home again doors opened and the rest of Ragnar's crew chimed in led by Floki. Eccentric Viking had an insane grin on when a newly come woman caught his eye. Giggling he towered over her, looking down to meet her face. As soon as he walked up to her she hung herself around his neck letting him lift her up and spin her a few times.

"You are back!" He giggled wildly.

"I am back." She said burying her face in Floki's chest. Ever since she was a little girl, Floki held a special place in her heart. All she knew about their culture and faith she learnt from him. He hated the idea of her leaving even back then, but she still left.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting night." He cackled, amused. "After this you will come with me to meet my wife. She will love you." Floki said still in front of her. She nodded causing him to grin.

Doors were closed now, and when Floki moved on, sitting next to Lagertha, there was only one thing left to do. Face the fear. He just stood there million emotions over his face, dancing all at once. Rollo did not look much different. His hair got longer.

On the other side, he could not move. Since the moment he saw her behind Floki he stood buried in one spot looking at her. She changed a lot. Her hair was wilder then he remembered and those green eyes seemed even deeper now, for some reason. He noticed her black clothing hasn't changed. The more Rollo looked at her, the more his anger overpowered everything else he felt. Getting back to his senses he pushed pass her to his seat not acknowledging her at all.

Dahlia held her head high, not bothered by his attitude. When everyone was seated she found her place next to Ragnar. She observed all of the warriors in the room, glancing at Rollo once or twice before Earl spoke.

"Friends" Ragnar started grinning in his usual manner. "I wish to share an idea with you." He said struggling to find the words, lost in his excitement, looking back and forth between Dahlia and his warriors. "Today, I have been greeted by an old friend, with new ideas, that I wanted to share with you." Another grin followed before he got up. He stood next to Dahlia looking strictly at Rollo now widening his eyes and glancing at her. His brother showed no reaction to his movements.

"Tell them. Show them." Ragnar said gently stoking her shoulders as the same excited grin appeared on her face. She took a step closer placing the fabric on the wooden table. Floki was the first one to lean in and see the chart. His eyes widened and he let out a strange sound, looking up to Ragnar and Dahlia.

"That is just the one. I have more. All of them of places none of you had seen before." She spoke with passion, her eyes glistening. Floki looked amazed and so did Lagertha and Bjorn.

"How did you get these?" Bjorn asked.

"I have my ways." She smirked.

"This is fascinating. Some of these places aren't even mentioned in our books and scripts." His mother added.

"We are going to see all of those places." Ragnar announced with almost entire crew cheering and yelling. "But to get the maps, we have to agree on something, first."

At his words, Rollo finally took the fabric in his hands. He looked up at Dahlia, curious, then at Ragnar. He put the map back down and leaned back into his seat waiting to hear more.

"In order to go here, we just have to take one new warrior with us." Ragnar pointed to her with both his hands. Almost all of them agreed out of instant, hitting theirs mugs against the table. Floki giggled approving of her with mad grin and wide eyes getting up and palming the crook of her neck,

"This is going to be so fun!" he says glancing at Rollo. His face held resentment as he looked at the girl. Anger started to build up again and he clenched his jaw, leaning it and looking up to Ragnar.

"And you want to take her?" He said in low growl.

"I do." His brother answered happily with a smirk.

Rollo looked at her once again, displaying disgust and raising his eyebrow. He pushed the fabric away and got up. He pushed pass two of them and on his way out he sneered. "Fine then."

A/N: I would really like to hear what you people think, so I can decide whether or not to keep publishing.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard the cheers from the inside, trying so hard not to do anything reckless. So badly he wished for her to be gone, for everything to be but a dream. Yet with each second passing she was more real and real. For a moment he lifted his gaze to the sky, only to meet his brother when he looked down. Ragnar sat down across the brooding Viking.

"When did she came back?" Rollo pushed his hair behind.

"This morning." He pouted with a smirk.

"You've made your decision fast." Tossing a rock into the wall of Earl's home, Rollo faced him.

"I've made my decision the moment I saw the chart." Ragnar declared.

"Helga!" Floki sang as they got closer to his cabin. Dahlia followed his steps through the forest. First sight came from the moon shining against the water. It was mesmerizing and it took a few seconds to separate the gaze away from it.

Silver haired woman walked out of the house curiously observing the young girl her lover had brought with him.

"Look Helga!" He pointed to the girl, expecting his woman to know who she is. She tried to recognize her, but even when she showed her face it came to a dead end. "How could you not know?" He questioned. "Ragnar and I talked about her to you." He took the girl by the hand and dragged her closer. She stood a lot taller than Helga, having a friendly smile on. Her unusual hair hanging over her chest held the biggest part of maiden attention.

"How could she know me? She never even met me. I am Dahlia." Freeing her wrist from Floki, she introduced herself properly. Realization came to Helga the moment she heard her name. She offered a warm smile and took her hands in her own. Putting some pressure into her hold, Helga seemed to be excited to meet her.

"Floki is right. I have heard a lot about you." She spoke leading her into their home.

"And I have heard of you. Floki said a lot in a short time we walked here." Dahlia smiled sitting down by the fire and removing her cloak. As she did, Helga reached out to feel her hair. It was the strangest color. She let it slip through her fingers and looked up at the girl, astonished.

"I would like to know, how did you get those maps?" Floki sat across from her, leaning closer to the fire. Helga turned to him and then back to the Dahlia.

"Christians are not very good at keeping them safe." She claimed. "They take more interest in their power, than they do in their mind."

Floki laughed. It amused him to hear every single thing that would put the Christians to the level he believed they belonged to. Dahlia spoke for a while of her travels and people she met. As she stepped deeper into her stories, some morbid awe covered her every word. Fascinated by the different cultures and religions, she came across; it was hard to hide her enthusiasm for further exploration.

Floki found her curiosity dangerous. He would mostly disagree with every statement she made about people of different faith. There were only his gods. Every other was fake, non-existent.

Long time passed in their chats. Moon was past his peak and the night got quiet. Dahlia tied the knot on her cloak before saying her goodbye to Floki and Helga.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for tonight?" Helga asked once more as their guest tucked her auburn hair under the cloak, covering half of her face with the hood. She simply nodded her head and was on her way. Silence of the forest felt divine to her ears. It has been a long day. She breathed in the smell of home, finding her freedom in a place she once feared would become her prison. When she reached the beach it became hard not to think about everything. Dahlia watched the paths between houses, replaying in her head how it felt releasing to get away from everyone here. But now, she missed all of them. Deciding not to go back yet she sat near the water, once again taking of the hood. On the rare occasions the sky would be entirely clear and the stars would shine down on those few who look up to them.

Sound of feet on the sand, snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned around. An unknown man stood behind her. She got fast up to her feet to get a better view of him. He was around her height and had dark hair. Moonlight showed his bright blue eyes and white teeth as he smiled kindly. Dahlia had her hand on one of her daggers waiting for a man to speak.

"No need for that." He said.

"Let me be a judge of that." She noted.

"I am part of Ragnar's crew. I was at the dinner before you left with Floki." His words weren't that clear as his accent was different.

"You are not from here." She said with doubt, but something about the man was pure. "What is your name?" Her hand let go of the knife and she took a step closer.

"It's Athelstan." Man spoke slowly.

"And how did the Saxon end up here, raiding with Ragnar?" Dahlia spoke in his language, leaving the priest startled. She smirked, feeling proud of herself.

"At first I was taken away, but then I chose to stay." He answered. "Ragnar is my family and I stay by him." Smiling he continued. "And would you mind if I asked how does someone from Kattegat speak my language so fluently?"

"I have spent many years in your country. And in few others." Dahlia spoke sitting back down, facing the water. "And would you Athelstan go the next raid with us?" she returned to her mother language.

"I will." Athelstan sat next to her.

"And will it be your first raid? Ragnar said they have this place in England planned right after this one."

"Yes. It's the first one. He said that both Bjorn and I need to practice before England." Laugh escaped his lips, as he remembered his first few lessons.

"And what is so funny?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"Nothing, just I was so bad at the beginning. Do you fight? I mean, you are a shield maiden, like Lagertha?" He asked.

"I am. But we don't share the interest in same weapon."

Not long after Athelstan left her alone with her thoughts. She had offered her assistance in his training and he accepted.

As much effort as she put in trying to cast away thought of a certain story she had heard few times that day, it did her no good. Weight of the Rollo's treason over his brother, kept pushing down on her. It was none of her concern but it still bothered her greatly. For some time she sat there on the beach, before she decided to go inside and try to get some sleep.

Few hours of sleep gifted Dahlia no rest, yet tire was still far away from overpowering her. Tying the cords on the sides of her dress she was ready to leave. On her way to the great hall she was greeted by one of her maidens, whose assistance she required for later. Dahlia went on to meet everyone else. Having Ubbe and Hvitserk before her feet in matter of seconds, brought a smile to her lips. Ragnar talked to Athelstan in a corner of the room and Aslaug greeted her before leaving with Siggy. She took two young boys and led them to the table. Three of them ate together, and when done were accompanied by Ragnar and the priest.

"I heard you have met Athelstan." He grinned.

"I did." Dahlia said taking a sip of a drink she had in her hand, looking at priest as he set by Ragnar.

"And you want to help him train?" Earl continued.

"Yes." Her answer made Ragnar smile even wider. "We can go as soon as you wish." She addressed Athelstan. "Is there anywhere we won't draw much attention?"

"Just follow the beach to the left." Ragnar motioned to Athelstan to get up. Around that time Dahlia's maiden, Alain, joined her carrying baggage wrapped in strong fabric and ropes.

"Athelstan, you can carry that." It was more of an order than a request. She went out first followed by her maid, leading the way. Athelstan laughed as he picked up her belongings and went after them, leaving Ragnar to mock his luck. As they walked through their market Dahlia had her face hooded again, making sure not to draw to much attention. Athelstan carried, what he came to acknowledge were different kinds of weapons. As they reached the shore, Dahlia had her maidens hair braided and asked her to untie their baggage.

"Come Athelstan." She turned to him, calling him closer. "What is your weapon?"

Athelstan bent down and picked up an axe, threw it into the air and caught it again. "I practiced with this."

"Good." She smirked. "Alain, pick another one, and go against him." In a short few seconds golden haired girl had her dress strapped harder and with an axe in her arms rushed towards the surprised priest. Escaping the blade for just one inch Athelstan pulled himself together attacking back. Though his swing had strength in it, the sharpness of his hit was nowhere near good. He had a lot to learn. Alain used every chance she had to bruise or cut him slightly, trying to enrage him. With his last misplaced aim, she had the pointy edge of her axe just before his eye. She did not cut him though. Using the blunt side she smacked him across the face until he ended up in the sand. Dahlia nodded to the girl and she moved away. She knelt over Athelstan.

"And when exactly did you get better?" she spoke to him in Anglo-Saxon. He rolled to his back looking up to her.

"I'm not sure that even Lagertha could land a punch on her." Athelstan laughed through the throbbing pain in his head.

"Not at Alain's best, she could not." Dahlia looked behind as she thought she had heard something, but quickly turned her attention back to shocked priest.

"She can do better?" he let his head fall back. "However, I thought you were going to train me?" it came out a question as they were accompanied by Alain once again.

"I am training with you." Dahlia smiled. "But you are done for today." She was back to Norse language. Athelstan sat up looking at her disappointed. "What?"

"Nothing… I just expected to see you fight or at least learn about your weapon, that's all." He said, making Alain laugh.

"I am not going to fight you, Athelstan." She glanced over to the girl, who nodded at her. "But I could show you my favorite weapon."

Dahlia was up on her feet and followed by her maid. Athelstan brought himself up and walked after them. Auburn haired woman reached into her bag and took out a few small daggers and a bow. Alain took some arrows and they went towards the woods.

"Bow and arrow? That is your price weapon?" He asked surprised running after them. "But it cannot be used in close combat."

"Who told you that?" Dahlia turned around, slightly angered by his statement.

"Archers never go close to the battle. You cannot carry a shield, or any other weapon. And you will run out of arrows fast." He explained, earning another laugh from Dahlia's maiden.

"If you are the only archer on the field it's more than easy to stay unharmed." Woman explained watching closely over the string of her bow. She pulled it back few times, checking its state. Once again she thought she heard something but set it aside. Handing the arrows to Dahlia, Alain moved to the tree leaning against it with her back. Dahlia took an arrow and pulled back the string, aiming. "Left or right?" She asked the man by her side.

"Left." He answered, feeling strange nervousness in his stomach while watching how still Alain stood.

Dahlia took a second to confirm her aim and let the arrow fly right under Alain's left ear, almost touching her skin but not harming her at all. "Turn to the fjord." Girl listened and stood straight facing the water. She did not even blink as Dahlia took another arrow. A smirk appeared as she sent the first one in front of her knees, second right behind the arch of her back, third landing under her chin and right before her throat. Small breath escaped Alain's lips and she left them parted. "Maybe open a little bit more Alain." And girl listened. The last arrow flew right between her parted lips burying into the tree and a she let them close over the thin wood planting a kiss on it before she moved away. She smiled at the sight of Athelstan's face.

"He looks like he saw a monster." Alain's voice rang with giggles. As Dahlia lowered her bow she turned to see not only Athelstan's shock, but Bjorn's too. He stood not far away on the beach, obviously training with his uncle, who had just now realized they weren't alone.

"Did you see that?" Bjorn asked his uncle not looking away from the center of his attention.

"What exactly?" Rollo asked, genuinely not knowing what his nephew spoke of.

"Her shots." He barely whispered before running of towards them. "Come, uncle!" oldest Ragnarson called.

With Bjorn going their way, Dahlia and two others went towards him. It took a moment but even Rollo decided to join. Alain took out the arrows and came right after them. They were already at the beach again when Bjorn got to them.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked, rather impressed. "That was incredible."

"I practiced. A lot." Dahlia said smiling, and glancing behind at the man who arrived.

"You should have seen it up close." Said Athelstan who had finally overcome his initial shock. Him speaking dragged Bjorn's attention to his face.

"What happened to you?" He questioned, observing Athelstan's face with worry.

"It's Dahlia's training." Priest explained with a loud exhale, followed by Bjorn's laugh and a smirk from Rollo.

"I cannot see how you are doing any better than me." Pointing to his bloody chest, Athelstan laughed. Rollo accepted the remark, slowly slapping Bjorn's shoulder. With it his eyes darted away, slowly watching every inch of a woman he once knew. From the dirt at the hem of her dress up to her half braided auburn hair. As he let his gaze fall lower as he avoided her eyes, but stopped at the sight of her low cut neck line. As his curiosity led him further he got a better look at the bow in her hand, even though she held it to her other side, away from him. The anger that seemed to have been gone this morning started to surface again and he did not hear one word they have said. Until Bjorn's voice snapped him out of it.

"So Dahlia thought you all of that?" Young Viking yelled, talking to a golden haired maiden. "Do you think she could take my mother?" he asked Athelstan.

"She could. She said so." Priest answered, looking at Dahlia's smirk. Not once had she faced Rollo, yet she could feel his eyes piercing through her, until she heard him sneer over Athelstan's words. She looked up to him, for the first time meeting his eyes. All she could see was anger and rage, and all she felt was anger and sorrow. Dahlia took a step closer to him, taking him of guard as she pulled the string and had the arrow tip at his throat in a short few seconds.

"Do you not agree?" she asked her eyes widening in excitement, and her lips slightly parted. Rollo glanced at Bjorn ready to grab her arrow before she shot it right by his neck. With another harsh move Rollo took her bow in his arm and dragged her closer, but before he could do anything he felt the sharp pain over his cheek as Dahlia angled it and whipped it across his face, throwing the bow to Alain. She once again looked up to him, her hands behind her back, as he touched already bruised swelling on his right cheek.

"I did not see that coming." Bjorn giggled from behind them. "If she can hit you just like that, she could definitely go against Lagertha."

A low growl mixed with laugh left Rollo's lips as he raised his eyebrow. "It is easy to attack when the other is not expecting it." He said, still not addressing Dahlia.

"I would be more than happy to prove it to you." She said eyeing the mark she made on his face. Rollo simply dismissed her offer by going past her and to his nephew, leaving girl with a smirk on her face.

"Rollo?" Athelstan called to him, surprised of him easy denying her, but man just kept walking towards the stone where his shirt was.

A/N so here is chapter two... It has a little more to it and I honestly can't wait to air the third...

Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"I cannot tell if he is annoyed or bored." Bjorn stated looking after his uncle as he walked away from them, not expecting him to return.

"He is neither." Dahlia said turning to them. "Maybe a little annoyed, but that is nothing." She added. "See he is already coming back." Pointing to Rollo she grinned widely. When he got back to them he threw a spear in her hands.

"You are actually going to do that? Right now?" Bjorn asked, glancing at Athelstan who displayed the same unease. When Rollo just remained silent, Dahlia spoke through a playful tone, like she took nothing for serious.

"Your uncle needs to resolve his problem, sooner better than later." Through half of her sentence she faced him to see the rage in him grow. She took a step to the side holding her spear with only one hand. Aiming to circle her opponent, Dahlia took another step before Rollo threw his first punch. He did not plan to hit her, yet she pushed his spear out of the way, returning to her previous movements. Another try and she blocked it the same way. "Are you even trying?" she mocked him before spinning her spear and going for his torso. Rollo blocked her hit and aimed for her ankles. She jumped up letting the wooden end of her weapon hit hard against his right shoulder.

As his instinct kicked in Rollo spun his spear getting the hem of her dress ripped with the blade and pushing her back with the wooden end. She stumbled backwards almost losing balance. Her grin slowly widened as she stepped towards him hurling her blade forward. Rollo blocked all of her attacks. He got the upper hand when she tripped over her ripped dress, punching her jaw from under the chin with a now broken spear that had only a handle, sending her onto her back. Coming to realization that he got carried away, Rollo came closer, but stepped right back when she rose up to her feet. Dahlia cleaned few drops of blood away from her cut lip and then licked over it. Clenching her jaw she tore off the lower part of the dress up to her knees. Her eyes held more focus now, she moved slowly, looking at him over the blade. After hitting his handle for a few times she saw the opening and let the blade slide over the skin of his stomach. The wound wasn't deep or wide but it was there. A growl came from Rollo when she pulled back, looking at her work with pride.

Last attack came at the same time and after few light hits Dahlia stood against Rollo's chest holding her spear at his neck. She smirked in her victory. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Rollo had her away and dragged her backwards this time with her back at his chest. His other hand snaked around her and roughly pulled the spear out of her hands tossing it aside. Hardening the grip on her hair he returned his other hand on her neck and in one swift move he had her on her back beneath him. Dahlia felt the pain in her scalp fade away. His right hand held her down by the neck, without much pressure. It was a bit strange that she let her hands just lay next to her body, but he oversaw it.

Dahlia watched his face for a few moments before her eyes darted away over his torso and the way he stood over her. One hand on her neck, other by the side of her head, his right knee between hers and left one by her outer thigh. Her eyes got back up to his as her breathing deepened and her chest heaved. In the corner of her eye she saw Bjorn, Athelstan and Alain coming their way.

Conflicted with himself, divided, aching to strangle her in his rage, or to crumble on top her and just feel her skin against his. Anger led its way as he started to harden his grip until her chest started to heave. He didn't want to look at her eyes, for they were a poison. Rollo examined the rest of her face, her cheeks, her bloodied lips, then her neck and the exposed skin over her cleavage.

Taking an advantage of the lack of his attention, Dahlia wrapped her leg around his waist and bucked her hips up, pushing her hands against his chest to spin him over. In the meantime she let two small daggers slip from her sleeves. By the time Bjorn, Athelstan and her maid reached them, Dahlia sat right under his chest holding one dagger at his throat and the other pinned over his heart. A smirk slowly danced over her lips.

"Always end your opponent." She spoke to the people to their side, but still looked at man under her. Rollo let his head fall back into the sand and she slid down to his side when Bjorn offered his hand to help her up.

"I did not see that coming." Young man said looking down at his uncle. Rollo glanced at him before getting up and checking the cut on his stomach.

"Yeah well, neither did I." Rollo said glaring at the auburn haired woman as she walked to the stunned priest.

"Close your mouth Athelstan." She mocked his speechlessness over her actions. "I am going to teach you how to do all of this." She smiled.

"You are going to teach me how to beat Rollo?" Athelstan half yelled in shock.

"No!" She asserted. "Not Rollo! How about someone smaller or less berserk?" Without even turning she could feel Rollo's eyes on her, and there was no need to confirm. "If he didn't get distracted, I wouldn't have won."

"You did not win anyway." For the first time since she got back he spoke directly to her.

"I didn't?" She spun on her heal to face him. "Then what do you call being on your back with two knifes at two vital points?" Dahlia sassed.

"Where did you even get knifes from?" Bjorn joined in standing in the middle. Dahlia pulled up her sleeve showing him two more daggers attached to the fabric of her dress.

"And it's very easy to let them slip out." She pulled one hanging string and a knife dropped out into her palm. When he opened his hand she gave him the dagger. "Athelstan, tonight we do this again." She smiled and he nodded. When she faced Bjorn again he handed her the dagger back, and glancing behind him she saw Rollo going to get his shirt. She nodded at Alain and golden haired girl motioned to Athelstan to move and leave. They went one way and Dahlia went towards Rollo who had his back to her. Oldest Ragnarson glanced over to his uncle before deciding to go the other way too.

When Rollo turned he met with the piercing green eyes staring at him. He looked over her seeing the backs of three people leaving them alone. Glancing down at her he put on his shirt and was about to push pass her. Her hand landed on his chest as he was next to her.

"You will need to get over all of this. Fast." She spoke looking up at him.

"I don't have to do anything." He went on, but she was soon in front of him again.

"It has been seven years. What is your problem?" Dahlia was not the one to give up, easily or at all. When he didn't answer she just kept standing there, waiting. It started to irritate him as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer.

"I don't trust you." He growled into her face. "You left everything once. Now you say you want to help Ragnar, but you are just going to leave him like the before."

"I am here for me." She bucked out of his hold. "I did not leave Ragnar, or Floki, or Bjorn, or Lagertha, or anyone else. I left you. And you need to get over it. At least act as if you are fine with this."

Rollo closed the space left between them. He looked down at her, into her eyes, trying to find a single straw of hope to hold on, but he saw nothing. He let the pain get the worst of him as he leaned by her ear and said in low and barely notable voice.

"I will never be fine with this. With all the Gods as my witnesses I wish you never came back."

With day going further on Dahlia had those words carved inside her brain and they kept replaying in her ears, in the same voice they were spoken in. Nothing could get them away, even at night, she could not concentrate on Athelstan training, she just stood at the side and watched not them, but through them. Later at the gathering she did not eat or drink, and after sharing a few words with lovely Helga she took her cloak and went out. Singing could've been heard from not far away, so she went the other way. By the shore she sat on a rock with her legs crossed beneath her. Oblivious of anything else but the wind that blew in her face Dahlia started to sing some old lullaby song she knew as a child.

"I remember you singing that to my sister when we were small." Voice snapped her out and she opened her eyes. Bjorn placed her dagger on a stone, next to her. "I never knew what it was about. I could not understand the words."

"It is about a Queen of dragons." She said. "With a gorgeous white hair and purple eyes."

"A woman who slayed dragons?" Bjorn pondered, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Dragons were her children. Born of fire and blood, they grew alongside her glory." Dahlia smiled weakly.

"And why sing it only to Gyda?" he inquired sitting down leaning on the rock.

"I don't know. Your sister was very special to me, and I wish I spent even more time with her, when I had a chance." Spinning the dagger between her fingers she felt her eyes tearing up.

"I miss her every day. But she is in Valhalla now." He looked up to see a tear slip Dahlia's eye. "You know, you are a warrior, probably one of the best I've ever seen, and Floki said to me not long ago, that a warrior shows his heart only when his chest are open with an axe."

Bjorn's words got the giggle out of her. "And you believed him?" he nodded, causing her to laugh again. "You can have everything in this world. Gold and silver, women, treasures of all sorts, but you are worth nothing without your heart. It is the measure of every person in the wide world. And most of them are poor."

Left without a word, Bjorn started to think of her words. It made sense to him. He jumped up to his feet standing at her side. "In few days we are going on raid to somewhere close, father did not tell me where yet. Are you going with us?"

"I know, he asked me to join you." She got down from the rock straightening her dress.

"And what did you say?" They walked back to the Earl's home.

"I said that everyone needs practice. And beating your uncle to the dust is just not good enough." She snorted and after Bjorn was done laughing silence crept in. They walked quietly back in and some of them were still up. The moment they walked through the door, Ubbe was climbing over his brother and Hvitserk followed right behind. Dahlia smiled down at the boys and went on. Ragnar, his wife, Floki and Rollo all sat around one table talking when Ragnar ran to her reaching to her arm. He held her hand between his inviting her to join them.

"I did not sleep well, so I just wish to lay down." She kissed his cheek. "Next time I promise." She moved pass him, leaving them to drink and chat.

Though she was in bed for a while she could not fall asleep. Aching to get some rest she turned on her side trying to keep he eyes closed. But it did not help. When she switched the side she almost fell down seeing Ubbe by her bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I can't sleep, and I heard you move, so I thought you were awake too." He swayed from side to side as he talked. It made her giggle.

"I can't sleep either. What are we to do then, Ubbe?" She moved to the edge of the bed ready to get out of the bed.

"Everybody is asleep. Do you want to play in the hall?" he whispered as if it was some great secret.

"I would love to. Go wait for me there." She petted his shoulder and the boy ran out leaving her to dress up. She put on a robe over her nightgown and followed after Ubbe. She found him already sitting by the fire in the middle. She sat next to him. "So why aren't you sleeping, kid?"

"Hvitserk keeps kicking me in his sleep." He grunted. "Why don't you sleep?"

"I just can't fall asleep." She watched as boy leaned behind on his father's chair. "Do you like stories Ubbe?" he nodded getting up into Ragnar's chair and settling in. On his way up he pushed over a cup that rang so loudly that could've woken everyone up. Dahlia picked it up quickly, and to her luck no one woke up. "Let me take these away, so we don't wake anyone and when I get back I'll tell you a story." She said taking all the cups away from him and taking them into the other room. Placing them down slowly she got to her room to take a strip of fabric so she could tie her wild hair. As she walked back she braided her hair to one side and tying it looked up to see Rollo sitting on the floor next to Ubbe. He turned around, already knowing she was there. Dahlia walked over to them kneeling in front of Ubbe.

"Since you have company now, I am going back to bed. Good?" She leaded and kissed his forehead.

"Then you will tell me a story tomorrow night?" he snuggled into the chair.

"I promise." Dahlia smiled and got up ready to leave. With just a step away from them, Rollo caught her wrist, making her turn back. "What?"

"You can tell him the story now, if you want to." His voice was different, softer in some morbid way. He pulled on her arm making her sit next to him. Taken by surprise, Dahlia raised an eyebrow at him, which he simply ignored turning to Ubbe and taking him into his arms. Boy made himself comfortable against Rollo.

"Do you want to hear it now?" she asked getting up again. When Ubbe nodded she sat by his side, than glanced up to Rollo who wrapped his arms around his nephew. His eyes kept darting around, with an occasional smirk. He was drunk. Dahlia started telling her story about a young girl who fell in love with a warrior who had half of his face burned. She tried not to look at them as she talked so it appeared as a surprise when she turned and saw both of them asleep. Rising up quietly she tried to get Ubbe from his uncle and take him to his mother. When the boy was in her hands, she saw Rollo shift and open his eyes looking up to her. Motioning for him to stay quiet she walked away.

As she came back she saw him walking her way, a bit unstable, but he reached her. He stopped few steps away, rubbing his eyes and blinking few times fast. Dahlia eyed him with no emotion at all. She waited for a moment, giving him a chance to talk but he just looked at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. Making sure you are still here." He said mockingly. She raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes. Deciding to just keep on going she left him to gaze after her.

A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. BTW, I just had to put some of GOT references, maybe there will be more...


	4. Chapter 4

With days passing by, Dahlia had her time to adjust to everything around her. Since Lagertha was away, she spent some time getting to know Aslaug. At first they could not talk properly, but everything turned around once they found their agreement on her boys. Dahlia admired this woman for a mother she was. Aslaug also told her of her visions and how their son will be born with a serpent in his eye, the serpent her father slayed.

Time spent training Athelstan did not prove as very well spent. His progress was barely notable and Ragnar decided against taking him on a raid before their first conquest. Alain would stay back and train with him, try to get him prepared for the west.

Ragnar and his son went to help Floki with his ships. And Rollo took every chance he had to get away from her sight. He didn't want to look at her, or talk to her. This was rather pleasant for Dahlia. It made her concentrate on her own preparation. She finished her clothing and carved her arrows. She practiced twice a day and was more than ready to reconnect with her roots. Yet none of this made her sleep any better. Tiredness did not follow her, yet she ached for a dream, to see anything else but utter darkness.

It was still dark outside when she found her way out to the beach. As she got closer she saw Ragnar running her way. He almost smacked into her, but managed to stop. Grabbing both her shoulders he pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and dragged her to the beach.

"They are done. We leave today." He waved his hands, showing boats Floki made. They were majestic, with details astonishing to look at. Floki stood on the one closest to the shore, with Helga next to him and Bjorn at the other side, getting down.

"They are amazing." She whispered in awe. First morning sun shining between the sails, created perfect silhouettes that danced among the men as if Gods themselves came to the ground. "Can you see the beauty of it?" she gripped Ragnar's hand without glancing at him.

He glanced at her, excited. A smirk on his lips when he turned to sea, grew even wider. "It is almost a shame to move them away."

"But we still have to." Bjorn said coming from their right. Dahlia smiled at him.

"Hello Bjorn." She said. "Are you ready for your first fight?"

"Of course he is." His father cut in. "Go get prepared."

Dahlia tied the cords on the sides of her leather black tunic. It fell to her mid-thigh, cut at the sides revealing the hips and the black leather pants she was wearing. They followed the line of her legs hugging her flesh tightly. One of her maidens braided her hair, three small braids on her left above the ear. Red hair fell wildly on the other side. Tightening the straps that held her daggers still in her sleeves, she found her way out. At the exit she was greeted by Athelstan, who was staying back, and Alain who brought her sward and bow with arrows.

"Keep training, priest." She said petting his shoulder. Athelstan smiled nodding and went of looking for Ragnar and the others.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Alain walked next to her friend.

"I am. You can do more here. Besides it's just a small raid. We will be back in no time." They already reached the boats and Dahlia hooded herself. She leaned into the strong hug with her maiden and kissed her cheek. "Take care, love."

"Farwell Dahlia." Girl said looking after her as she jumped into the ship where everyone else already was. She saw Bjorn up front with his father and uncle. On her way to them she passed Floki and Helga, whom she greeted properly, before moving on. Ragnar was the first to notice her so he offered his hand to lead her closer. She stood between him and his son looking at Kattegat as it grew smaller.

"How long is this journey going to be?" She broke the silence between them.

"Around two days." Ragnar answered gazing behind her at Floki who seemed to be struggling with something at the side of the boat. "I'll be right back." He said, half way gone already. Dahlia followed his movement on as she turned back her eyes caught Rollo. It surprised her that he wasn't already at the other side of the ship, since she was right here.

"Scared, Bjorn?" She looked up at oldest Ragnarson.

"I'm not really sure. Are you?" he glanced at Rollo but asked her.

"I would say excited more that scared." She grinned. With wind blowing, her hood fell down and few strands of her hair fell over her face. She moved them away, getting another sight of Rollo, still right next to her. Shivers struck her skin, but not from wind.

"I am excited to see you fight." Bjorn added looking away.

"What are you talking about? You saw me fight." She snapped out of her thoughts and sat in front of them leaning her back against the wooden fence.

"Against Rollo. And it wasn't much of a fight." He smirked.

"On that I agree." She provoked looking up at Rollo. With a smirk on his face he gazed down. "But still I won."

Rollo let himself fall next to her. He sat with his leg crossed beneath him and his head resting backwards. Slowly looking at her with a smirk on his lip he spoke.

"I didn't want to hit a woman."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Dahlia leaned closer to him almost whispering words. She caught herself looking at his face trying to remember every detail. It held her attention for a moment. Way his eyes showed his excitement before the fight, how his left brow would rise so often, small movements his lips had, and now all the scars over his skin. Scars were new. At this point she forgot all the cockiness from before and let her nostalgia fill her up. At the feeling of his breath against her face, she blinked few times fast, moving to her previous position. Bjorn was not with them anymore. Dahlia brought her legs up to her chest, trying not to look at the man next to her again.

Days spent on sea didn't do her much good. For one, Rollo's mood swings were getting really annoying, but she did her best not to snap. Sleep was still mostly unknown to her so she would spent the bigger part of the night gazing up into the dancing light in the sky. Insomnia took its part on her greatly.

When they reached the shore, first thing they did was set up the camp and it took the last of energy Dahlia had left. She fell asleep in her tent right after and when she woke up it was already deep night. Her body has rested, but her mind was still tired. Finding no peace inside she clocked and went out letting her hair just hang free. She took a walk to the beach and then back to the camp again. It took a while, but she enjoyed it.

It was strange that the camp was so silent. It agreed with her and she walked over to already burning fire in the middle and sat looking at the flames. She found some stick at the side and started drawing through the dust. First shape was a sun the other one was a moon and Dahlia just kept drawing them, then messing them up, and so on and on for some time. Fire and warmth agreed with her right now.

Noises were getting even quieter so when Rollo left the cabin nearby, she heard and saw him. When he kissed some shield maiden before leaving her in there, she saw that too. It brought a sarcastic smirk to her lips and she got back to messing up her drawing this time with more force.

He saw her the moment he left the woman he spent the night with. For a moment, it came to him to just walk by, but decided against it when he watched her for a while longer. Rollo got behind her staring at her drawings. She knew he was there but she was still quiet.

"Planning another escape?" he said glaring down at her. His face held no emotion when she looked up at him. She rolled her eyes turning back to the ground. Dahlia heard him smirk and it made her lose her calmness. She got up and faced him, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm done with this. If you can't get over it, you don't have to. I don't care. But I will not take this from you. I am the one who should be mad. All this" She snapped. Her voice was low and hurting, and he just looked at her, surprised. "is your fault." She pushed pass him but Rollo grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"My fault?" He growled. "You left and no one knew whether you were alive or dead. I spent so much time thinking you were dead." He pulled her closer, towering over her and looking in her eyes. "Do you know how that feels?"

"Your fault and you know that." She spoke through her teeth, feeling for the first time in a very long period her eyes sting with tears. But she held them to herself. For a few more moments she stayed focused on his face. Her fingers wanted to reach up and feel his skin, his hair, but her eyes stayed focused on his. Strange tension started to build up and she looked away. The same second he let her hand slip out of his.

"I wish you stayed dead, at least in my mind." That one sentence sent one tear down her cheek for him to see. Rollo regretted his words the same moment they left his lips, but there was nothing he could do now.

"Don't worry. I am." She said swiping her sleeve over her eyes, before leaving him to stay and look at the fire, alone, just as she did.

Ragnar stood at the head of his small army looking at the Saxon village they planned on raiding. It was expected to be a fast one. He looked across the field at the army defending it. They weren't much of warriors, but they were bigger in numbers. On his left Bjorn stood with his uncle and on his right Dahlia carrying her bow and arrows. She still had her sward with her, though. As their opponent started to move their way, Dahlia had her bow up getting at least five of them before they were too close.

"Stay close." Rollo said to Bjorn before running into the first man coming his way. He sliced him over the stomach with the axe. Second one had his sward cut in two when Rollo wielded his weapon. But then more of them started to appear.

Bjorn's first battle began with him getting sliced over the ribs but got right back up, decapitating his opponent. He fought bravely and fiercely, showing everything Rollo thought him. It made Ragnar proud to watch his son like that. As his confidence grew he started to do things differently. He went further through the crowd getting away from both his father and Rollo.

Dahlia used all of her anger in fighting. Her arrows wouldn't miss at all. Her target got shot right where she wanted. If someone would even get remotely close she would just let a dagger slip out and get the work done. Being one of the best fighters there, known even to her opponents, individuals would rarely attack. Even with groups rushing her way she still managed to get away untouched.

Running through the blood-filled grass she did her best to watch over Bjorn. He got way to confident, and got himself surrounded. He was still able to fight some of them of, but it was only the matter of time when he would lose the grip. She kept looking around, Ragnar and Floki fighting side by side, they were winning all in general. Not far away she caught the glimpse of Rollo, covered in Saxon blood he cut through men who got in his way. When he saw her she had her arrow ready to fly right at him and when she fired it, it flew right next to his head ending in the eye of the man behind him. Rollo turned around slamming his axe into man's chest. By the time he looked back, Dahlia was out of his sight.

She felt her breath stop in her throat at the thought of him gone. That arrow was fired without thinking, because it wasn't her brain that shot it.

The moment she turned away from him she saw what she feared would happen. Bjorn was down and couldn't handle any more, and was too far away from everyone. First few arrows were enough to shift the attention to herself. Dahlia was quick and was soon near Bjorn, but she couldn't keep up with the bow anymore so she tossed it aside. Her sward was different from the others. It had a shining blade that never rusted and could cut through pretty much anything. Skills she had were outstanding, but she was outnumbered. First cut was over her thigh, luckily not to deep, second one over the shoulder. One of them managed to even cut her face, over her cheekbone before she rammed her sward through his heart.

"Get up!" She yelled at Bjorn, managing to get away somehow, but barely standing on her legs. Pulling him up to his feet she observed if he had any bad injuries. Most of the fighting was done but they were pretty far away from the others and a small group of men were coming their way. She glanced behind to find her bow. Pushing the sward into Bjorn's hands she got back to her favorite weapon. She grinned before firing the first one. It got the Saxon solider right in the neck and he fell like a thrown rock. Most of the arrows got the waste as they all ended stabbing the shields. With Bjorn fighting two men on her right, she was left alone with the other two with nothing but a dagger.

Dahlia did her best, but it was to no use. When the shield slammed against the side of her face, consciousness slipped away and she was down. She couldn't see anything, but a sudden sharp pain in her leg knocked her thigh knocked her out completely.

As her consciousness started to come back the pain was getting worse. Her whole body ached and she struggled to open her eyes. At first, everything was dark and then some color started to appear, followed by blurred images of clear sky. And when she could finally hear something it was her own name. She blinked few times fast trying to clear the image. With a gulp she looked to the side to see Bjorn kneeling next to her trying to find the way to pick her up, without hurting her even more. When he saw her eyes open he jumped with a smile on his face.

"You're going to be fine. They are on almost here." He said looking over her. Dahlia tried to sit up but hear head was spinning, so she closed her eyes again, gripping Bjorn's hand. Not long after she felt it move away from her and she opened her eyes to see Rollo. She wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. He slowly ran his bloodied fingers over her jaw and cheek, sneaking them into her and at the back of her neck. His other hand went under her cut shoulder and he slowly pulled her up. Dahlia closed her eyes feeling dizzy again.

"Floki is going to take care of you, but you need to stay awake for now." He whispered into her hair. Having his thumb gently caress her uncut cheek, Dahlia opened her eyes that fell straight to her leg. Wound that starched from one side to the other over the middle of the left thigh, and a broken bone under her knee. Entirely in blood she covered her mouth looking at it.

"No, no, no..." she repeated quietly.

"Shh, look at me." Rollo turned her face to him. "Floki can fix it. He is already here."

She didn't hear much after that, as the pain got so bad she passed out again. Rollo held her down while Floki burned the wounds to stop the bleeding and fixed her bone.

A/N Hey there good people who are reading this... I am so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier... Yeah I'll try and keep up now.. Happy reading beautiful weirdos 3


End file.
